Bloody History
by bonegirl
Summary: Two half breeds who are sisters. Who are to meet again as vampre slaves. What shall happen no one knows?


**Bloody History**

**By: Kikyo**

**Chapter 1: Bought**

In 1999, chained up to the wall in a flea market. Darkness was staring at the ground in silence. Her master said, "You better be bought today or I'll have you warm me up in bed again tonight." He laughed and she said nothing. Many vampires passed by and seemed not interest in buying. When a vampire grabbed her chin and swung her head back and forth. Darkness's master said, "Hello how may I help you?" the vampire said, "How much for this slave?" Her master said, "10, 000 coins, this slave is rare, cause she is a half breed." The vampire grabbed his bag and handed her master the coins. Her master unchained Darkness and put two bracelets on her wrists. Her master said, "Hope she is fun for you." The vampire picked her up and black wings came out his back. He flew in the sky while she screamed and fainted. Darkness opened her eyes and found herself on a couch. She got up, there were many couches and tables. All off them were red and black. When she heard someone yelling, "Darkness." Darkness ran behind a couch and peeked out. It was a woman, her black hair was braided and her skin was tan. She wore a black dress. Darkness knew she could smell her scent. The woman said, "What are you doing, Darkness?" she said, "Nothing." The woman slapped her hard across her face. She said, "Don't speak if asked to. My name is Akasha and you're his slave I guess." Darkness thought why vampires ask stupid questions. She punched her in the stomach, "Shut up!" she was on the floor in a ball, holding her stomach in pain. Akasha was about to kick Darkness when he appeared.

**Chapter 2: Meeting**

It was he the vampire who bought Darkness. He looked at Akasha, waved his hand up and down. Akasha disappeared as he helped her up. The vampire said, "You're my slave to me and the others who live in this castle." She glared at him as he spoke, "My name is Denzil and you'll address me as master." Darkness answered, "I won't obey a dead thing like you." She started to walk away as soon as she did that Denzil was in front of her. He was not pleased then snapped his fingers. The two bracelets on her wrists tightened and pain was going into her. She caved in on him as his hands grabbed her hair. Denzil ordered, "Don't touch me, if I say so." Darkness back away still in pain from her bracelets. Her eyes formed tears as she cried out. Denzil snapped his fingers again, the pain was gone. She was gasping for air, yet she felt weak again. Denzil looked at her then picked her up. Denzil said, "I'm having a party today so you'll show up." She was in a room, the whole room was red and black. He placed Darkness on the bed and left.

**Chapter 3: The Party**

She started to explore, the bathroom was huge, a bed, one window, and a mirror with a closet. She opened the closet to find only dresses and gothic strip wear. She heard music and other vampires talking. She took off her dirty slave dress then took a shower. She left her black hair down, she put on a lace black bra. A lace red through underwear. Over that, she wore a see through pink skirt. Darkness looked at herself in the mirror, she knew she looked beautiful. A knock on the door made her jump as a vampire came in. he wore all black, he had black hair and black eyes. Darkness kept on staring in the mirror, seeing him behind her. He whispered into her ear, "Denzil would like you to come down now." The vampire put his hand on her leg, rubbing it. She did not care as she put on her black high heels. She said, "What is your name?" He said, "Kristopher." They both got to the party only for him to lead her up to the backstage. He left but an arm caught her waist. It was Denzil, "You're sexy to be my slave. Darkness I hope to see you dance well." Denzil left out the stage curtain then it opened. Darkness saw maybe a hundred vampires who were males, staring at her with eyes popped. The music started playing it was sexy and she started dancing not reviling her face. She took off her skirt as one of the vampires whistled. Then she took off her bra, turning around. Darkness walked slowly across the stage, putting her on an iron pole. It felt cold to her skin as she spun around it. She danced what felt like hours to her when finally she got tired. Darkness walked off behind the stage curtain. She heard some of the vampires shouting. She put her bra back on, Denzil grabbed her, "What are you doing slave?" she said, "I'm tired of dancing and I can't stand it. I hate doing this with those animals enjoying themselves." He grabbed her shoulders, pushing her out on stage. The vampires were staring at Darkness confused. Then Denzil came out, he was angry but she tried to run. Only to have Denzil spin her around to face him. She was scared, he tore off her skirt. He even pulled down her underwear, she blushed. Denzil was smiling, the vampires clapped and cheered. Darkness ran into the back stage, heading towards her bedroom. While in the hallway, she bumped into a boy. He looked at her confused then blushed. She ran, slamming her door shut. She was going to lock it but remembered he could come in anyway through the door. She took off her bra, lying in bed crying.

**Chapter 4: Punishment**

Denzil appeared in her room, "Stand up now slave." She stood up, "It's time for your punishment." Her eyes widen as Denzil pinned her to the wall. She knew what was going to happen. He wrapped his hand in the back of her neck. Denzil said, "Relax." He spoke as he used his thumb of his fore hand to brush the hollow of her throat. Darkness cried, "Please master." Denzil's fangs sank into her flesh as she felt her blood being sucked into his mouth. Her body went limp as a bonefish and Denzil finished up. Her throat was released, she fell onto the floor. Denzil said, "Your blood tasted sweet and rich." He left but Darkness slept on the floor. The next morning she woke up to find two holes in her throat. She got up, changing into a black dress. Darkness went downstairs and ate breakfast. She went to the guestroom and sat on the couch. She noticed the same boy coming with dirty dishes in his hands. She got up, grabbing some of them. He said, "Oh thanks and you're?" Darkness answered, "Darkness, so are you a slave here too?" He said, "Yes, but at least I get treated like one of the family. My name is Alex." They both cleaned and washed the dirty dishes together. After that she asked, "Alex is there anyway out of this castle?" Alex looked at her in the are you kidding me look, "Though a window if you don't get caught. Good luck." He went as she headed upstairs to her room. She planned her whole escape plan tonight. So she went back to sleep.

**Chapter 5: Escape**

It was night, Darkness still had her black dress on. She grabbed her bed sheets, tying one end to the bed. She threw the bed sheet like rope out the window. She climbed down slowly finally reaching the ground. She ran all night long away from the castle. She panted, "I'm free and not a slave anymore." Darkness stopped only to hide up into a tree to sleep. The sun came up, she opened her eyes. Her hair had twigs and dirt from last night. He black dress was torn up a little at the bottom. She ate berries and found a town near her. Darkness went to the town to look around. There were vampires, humans, demons, and other creatures walking about everywhere. She reached the end of the town, seeing a castle. It looked abandon, she went inside but she was wrong. A hand grabbed her throat, pinning her to the wall. She looked into his black eyes deeply. He wore all black too and his hair was black as well. She knew he was a vampire. He said, "Looks like we got a half breed." Darkness choked as he closed the door. Her head hurt so much that she passed out. The vampire picked her up, going into a room. She opened her eyes weakly to see the room was black and white. It made her head spin and the vampire said, "I am Kaleo and welcome to the party." She looked around there were other vampires, staring at her. Kaleo said, "This half breed entered your castle." Right from behind her, a hand grabbed her hair. He pulled as she cried out in pain. He then spun her around to face him. He was a vampire with blonde hair and wore all black. He said, "My dear, my name is Nikolas and I see you're a slave." She forgot about the bracelets on her wrists. All the vampires made a grin or smirk for what they knew what she was now. Nikolas had a chain in his hand, he tugged on it. Out of the dark corner came a half breed. She had long black hair and green eyes. Around her neck was a collar connected to his chain around his hand. She looked at her crying and Darkness started to cry.

**Chapter 6: Lilith**

She ran over to her, hugging each other tightly. Darkness cried, "Lilith I finally found you!" Lilith cried, "I missed you terribly, Darkness!" All of the vampires looked at them in confusion. Nikolas finally broke the silence, "How do you know my slave" Darkness said, "Lilith is my sister and I am hers!" Kaleo laughed, "Now we've two half breeds who're the Blood Sisters." Suddenly a collar was put around her neck. She stepped back as the vampires trapped her into a corner. She was shaking, one of them grabbed her wrists. The vampire held her wrists above her head against the wall. The vampire stood to her side as she kicked and trash. When the vampires' free hand came from nowhere and hit her. "Don't try it, Darkness." That voice was similar and the there came Denzil. Behind him came Kristopher and Akasha. Darkness whimpered, the three of them were upset. Yet the vampire wasn't doing anything threatening at the moment. Instead, Denzil was regarding her with curiosity. "Darkness Blood, I presume?" he inquired, voice civil. "Making sure introductions are out of the way before you punish me?" she asked flippantly. "I'm flattered to have such a prestigious slave run away from me and be captured by my brother." he answered calmly. Denzil said, "But I haven't the faintest idea how to deal with you." "Want to hear my suggestions?" Darkness asked voice light. He raised one eyebrow and said, "I don't think we're…" He broke off and hut her again, the blow made her head spin. Denzil said, "I said stop struggling slave." Darkness said, "If you're waiting for me to scream or beg, your expectations are way off." "Your control is really that good?" She heard in his voice that he had taken her words as a challenge. It was a challenge she knew she could win. He could break her neck easily if he wanted to, but if he wanted to hear her scream, he would've to hurt her. Badly. That would take time, and time would give Darkness a chance to escape. Darkness said, "Yes, it is." She saw Nikolas hand his chain to one of he vampires. Lilith looked at her scared.

**Chapter 7: Craving Into Scars**

Nikolas cam up to her and pulled a knife from his pocket. It was an ivory-handled back jackknife with a rose inlay made of black stone. Opening it, he pressed it against her left wrist, just hard enough for her to feel the sharpness of the blade against her skin. "If that's supposed to be a threat, it won't work." She informed him as he glanced to her face as if to gauge her expression. "If you mean to feed on me, you won't waste blood. A cut there would bleed out quickly." Said Darkness. "And if I just mean to kill you?" he inquired. "You would have done so already." She answered her voice calm despite her uncertainly. "You sure you won't beg?" he asked, offering her one last chance to avoid pain. She said, "Quite sure." Still the vampire holding her wrists with the vampire's right hand, Nikolas held the knife in his left hand, and pressed the blade into her shoulder. One sharp cut about an inch in length. Her muscle twitched as the knife cut through it, but she refused to let pain show on her face. Darkness used her mind in order to not react, since he was looking for a response. He pulled the knife upward, that cut at a slight angle to the last one, and then down again, as if making a Z. or and N. The next cut was beside the last line, and the next was a line parallel to the second letter. Darkness knew what he as writing, and signed, realizing this could be a long time. Two more short lines followed the most recent, making a K and then a rough, squared –off circle. Nikolas. "Is your control really this good, or are you a secret vampire?" Nikolas asked as he cut the tail of the S, a jagged underline. "Is this a ritual thing, or are you just a sadist?" she returned, impatient. Though he was enjoying his busy work. "Both." He answered laughing. Nikolas finished and handed the knife to Denzil. Denzil smiled, turning towards her. Lilith tried to get her, but was hit for it. Darkness shouted, "Stop it!" Denzil answered back, "Let me." He turned to her other arm. "You can ask me to stop now." She understood what he really meant – You can break down and beg. Or must I continue? "Hurry up would you?" she yawned. Denzil laughed, "Don't worry about that…..you'll be sorry for saying that." The rose petals were more difficult, and Denzil did not say anything as he worked on them. When he moved to the ivy, she took a deep breath, preparing herself. The ivy's stem twined around her wrist. In order to cut the full design. Denzil would need to move. Her arms had gone numb from the abuse and from the vampire holding them above her head so long, which was actually a good thing. The pain was dulling. After a few minutes he was done. He step back, admiring his work. The vampire released her wrists as she fell to the floor.

**Chapter 8: The Vow**

Her breathing was hard and slow. She crawled towards her sister. Lilith hugged her tightly, they both cried. Her arms were fresh with blood pouring out. Denzil said, "Darkness you'll stay here. Don't worry I'll be here as well." Lilith glared at him and growled, "You dirty vampire how you dare do this to my sister!" She got up, running towards him. She was still on the chain, but with rapid force, Lilith broke it. Lilith was going to punch him, but Denzil grabbed her fists. He sent pressure to her fists, Lilith was on her knees. She cried out in pain, Darkness ran to her. She grabbed her, glaring at Denzil to let go. He did when Darkness snapped, "Leave my sister alone!" Denzil said, "'Lilith should know better than to punch her own master." Nikolas came behind them, putting a chain on their collars. The chain was two chains together. Denzil ordered, "Kristopher take the slaves to their bedroom." He handed him the chain to him, Kristopher tugged on it hard. They staggered with following behind him. In the hallways, they went when Kristopher opened the door. The room had one large bed, a bar window, a closet with a mirror on it, and a big bathroom. He unchained them, asking, "Why did you run away?" Darkness answered, "Cause I want freedom." Kristopher snapped, "That's a pointless cause, Darkness." He left, locking the door. Darkness lay down on the bed as Lilith went in too. She wrapped her arms around her, "At least we are together again." Lilith whispered, "Let's make a vow, Darkness." She looked at her and whispered, "Together Forever." They both went asleep in the bed, holding each other. The next morning she got up and woke up Lilith. She yawned and Darkness went to the closet. She opened it to find yet again more gothic dresses and gothic strip wear. She got changed in a black bikki. She wore a long red skirt and Lilith wore the opposite a red swimsuit with a long black skirt. There they heard the door begin unlocked, Kristopher came inside. He looked at them with is mouth open. Lilith questioned, "What do you want. Kristopher?" he hasted, "You are going to a party. Mostly you two are the guests of honor, because it seems the vampires in town at the Black Rose want to meet you." They looked at each other puzzled. He put the chain on their collars, they went downstairs.

**Chapter 9: Deadly Deathly Dirty Dancing**

Out the castle, they went into town. There Lilith saw a sign it had a black rose on it. She loved it as the door swung open. There were vampires everywhere, they stared at them. Lilith grabbed her hand, Darkness smiled at her. They went back stage, he unchained them. Kristopher said, "Good luck girls." He left behind the curtain. Darkness asked, "Why are we here again?" Lilith answered, "They want us to dance on stage." Then right behind them, "Now don't the Blood Sisters look beautiful." They turned around there was Nikolas smiling. Denzil was behind him, "I expect a wonderful performance from you two. Or there shall be punishments." The curtain opened, they started dancing. The music was dark as Lilith started dancing dirty. Darkness rubbed against her, sliding on the pole. They saw Nikolas and Denzil standing in the back watching them. Lilith and Darkness did a slide on the pole. Lilith grabbed hold of the pole with her legs, she was upside down. Her legs held onto the pole while she danced. Darkness got on top of Lilith's hands as she held onto her feet. The vampires were cheering as Darkness did a back flip. She landed on her feet kneeling. One of the vampires climbed up onto the stage. She stopped, telling her sister. She stopped too only to have the vampire grab her throat. He lifted her up, Lilith hit him in the chest. He grabbed her throat too, lifting her off the floor. They choked, the vampire touched each of their lips. Darkness tasted blood, it tasted nasty. She pat it out, kicking the vampire in is cock. He let go of their throats, they both started to dance again. The vampire was on his knees as Lilith grabbed his hair. She pulled his head back, Darkness put her hand in his mouth. All the vampires had their mouths opened and shocked. She grabbed his tongue, pulling it out of his mouth with such force. The vampire screamed out in pain as blood was overflowing inside his mouth. Lilith pushed him off stage and Darkness threw his tongue out on stage. Lilith and Darkness half hands, dancing closely together. The vampires were clapping and some more were climbing onto the stage. Darkness whispered, "Let's go." Lilith dragged her behind back stage. She hasted, "We've to get out of here sister." She thought, seeing a window open a little. Darkness said, "We'll escape through that window." She got the window open more, helping Lilith out. She jump into the snow, she was about to get out. When a hand grabbed her ankles. Darkness hit into the all, she felt like the catch of the day. She looked behind her to see Kaleo smiling, holding her ankles. Kaleo growled, "I think you still need to dance some more." He began pulling her inside but Lilith grabbed her wrists and pulled. Darkness was being pulled back and forth. That her scars on her arms reopened, beginning to bleed. Lilith struggled, "I won't leave you with them." Darkness began to cry, "Lilith let go." She looked at her nervous, "No." she said calmly, "I'll be alright. I want you to at least escape. Lilith said, "Fine, but I'll come back for you." With one final tug, Kaleo pulled her in. She stared at her sister, whispering, "Together Forever." Lilith ran through the snow, she was gone.

**Chapter 10: Painful Ties**

Kaleo pinned her to the floor. He breathlessly, "Now where was we?" He went inside her, causing her to black out. Her head hurt as she woke up. Darkness could not move her arms or legs. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the bedposts with rope. She grew wide eye to see the door opening. Kaleo came up to the bed, sitting beside her. He smirked, "Darkness what you and your sister did was terrible. But I found it amusing and I laughed." She started shaking, he laughed, "You're shaking." Kaleo got a pocketknife out of his pocket, beginning to cut off her swimsuit then her skirt. Kaleo grinned for the only thing she had left was her swimsuit bottoms. Darkness shook her head no but his head shook yes. He cut it side to side. She was bare-naked as Kaleo was in his clothes still. He climbed on top of her. She was between his legs as is hand went to her breast. He started, rubbing her beast as his other free hand went lower to her body. His fingers were searching, feeling for away inside. Kaleo found the entrance, sliding his fingers inside then out. Darkness groaned as she tightened up her muscles. Kaleo said, "You're wet." She felt disguising as he smirked, "Very wet." Kaleo laughed buy Darkness grew nervous.

**Chapter 11: The Past Truth**

It was cold as Lilith ran through the snow. She was dead tired and could not last for any longer. Her body went numb then her vision went off. Lilith finally stopped, sat down against a tree. She breathed slowly, closing her eyes. Lilith woke up suddenly, looking around. She was in a bed, beside her was food. Lilith ate the food, getting out of bed weakly. She noticed her clothes were taken off. Therefore, she grabbed the bed sheet to cover herself. Lilith walked around the room, some paintings were on the wall. She looked at them but one caught her eye. Lilith gasped, "That can't be her." On the painting was a half breed, she wore a gothic dress and her hair was black. Lilith said, "Mother." The half breed had chains on her body. She looked like a slave to her. Lilith stopped staring at it, going towards the door. When she bumped right into Kristopher, she jumped. Kristopher said, "You're awake that's good." He picked her up, putting her back into bed. Lilith blushed, "How am I here, Kristopher?" Kristopher sat besides her, answering,"I found you, sleeping in the snow. I covered you with my coat, carrying you here. Your body was freezing cold to the touch so I had to take off your clothes to bath you in hot water." Lilith pointed to her mother's painting, asking, "Why is our mother on that painting?" Kristopher looked at her, "I used to own your mother as a slave. We had a relationship now I am your father." Her mouth was wide open when she got out of bed. She headed towards the door when he grabbed her by her collar. She choked, struggling to get away, "Let me go!" Kristopher shouted, "Lilith you've to understand." However, it was too late. Lilith turned around, grabbing his sword out of his belt. She stabbed him through the chest. Blood spattered out upon her. Kristopher was on the floor, coughing up blood. Lilith looked at her hands on the sword, dropping it. She cried, leaving her father's dead body. After she left a few hours went. Denzil and Nikolas came to see him. Nevertheless, they saw his body and blood. They were angry, seeing Lilith's clothes from last night. Now they knew who murdered him. Lilith was going through the snow again bared naked with only the bed sheet covering her. She said, "Darkness I'm coming."

**Chapter 12: Caught**

Kaleo kissed Darkness hungrily, going down to her throat. He gave small bites as drops of blood came out. She started to cry, "Please Kaleo stop." Kaleo answered, "Oh we only just have begun now. Don't ruin the fun, Darkness." He grabbed her legs, spreading them out further. Darkness breathed faster when Kaleo took of his black jeans. He was about to do to her, when Lilith broke right through the window. She was shock for what she saw. Her sister being forced to have sex with the nastiest vampire of all their two masters. Lilith glared, "Kaleo get the fuck off my sister!" Kaleo smirked, "Why should I?" Lilith came over to him, smiling. Darkness looked at her in confusion. Kaleo put his arm around her waist. Lilith kicked his cock, he went into great pain. She got up, untying her. Darkness said, "Nice one, Lilith." They ran outside through the snow bare naked. With only the bed sheets to cover them. She asked, "Sister why do you've blood?" They stopped to catch their breathes, Lilith sadly, "I murdered Kristopher." Darkness cried, "Why did you do it?" Lilith cried, "Because he's the one who put our mother to punishment for her entire life! He put chains on her body, they had a relationship! Kristopher was actually our long lost father! I killed him with his sword, Darkness!" Darkness hugged her sister as they both cried quietly. Darkness whispered, "So I guess you're wanted for murder?" Lilith shook yes when a stick broke. They stared right in front of them. There was Denzil. Denzil was pissed off beyond, growling, "Oh you're a murder, Lilith." Nikolas came behind her, placing his hands onto her shoulders. Nikolas said, "The two of you're going to beg!" Darkness tightly held onto her sister as Denzil walked towards them. He grabbed her waist, picking her up. Darkness tired to struggle free, but she could not get his arm off her waist. His grip was so strong, Lilith was being carried in Nikolas's arms. They walked back to the castle, putting them in a cell together. Denzil laughed, "Don't worry girls you'll be out in no time." Nikolas said, "Yes, for your punishment that you both will enjoy." They left, the Blood Sisters were in the corner crying. Darkness said, "Is this the end for us, Lilith?" Lilith answered, "I don't know sister, but I hope not." They fell asleep cold and hungry.

**Chapter 13: Twisted Roses**

The next morning Denzil and Nikolas came to their cell. The Blood Sisters looks at them with hopeless eyes. Nikolas said, "Let's get started shall we?" He took out a thread and a thorn. Nikolas grabbed Darkness, putting her into a headlock. He tied the thread to the thorn, putting it through her eyelid. She screamed for a while, she could not see anymore. Denzil said, "Darkness you'll be our sex slave for now, until you can not see the darkness of the dark world." Darkness was on the floor, crawling on all fours. Nikolas grabbed her, taking his clothes off. Lilith yelled, "Please don't do this to us!" She began begging and sobbing. But Denzil just laughed, "Lilith you'll be mine to feed off of." He grabbed her throat, using his knife to cut the side of her throat open. Blood came out as he drank it. His teeth were red, Lilith was crying in pain from bleeding to death. Nikolas was controlling Darkness while she whimpered to stop, "I'll give you my blood to feed of, if you don't do this." Nikolas said, "No can do, Darkness." The Blood Sisters suffered like this for hundred years until Denzil was killed. Lilith killed Nikolas and Darkness sliced off the thread to her eyes. She could see again, Darkness and Lilith lived on known as the Twisted Roses. Because they killed and suffered, the two far worst punishments of the two vampire lords. Their souls were eaten by darkness then twisted out of their bodies by Death. However, the Blood Sisters still lived without their souls and looked like their normal selves. For their beauty was to die for, when vampires tried to claim them as their slaves. That is why their history is called the Bloody History. Darkness is the black rose while Lilith is the red rose. That is why they are also called the Twisted Roses.


End file.
